marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
En Sabah Nur (Earth-TRN756)
; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN756 | BaseOfOperations = Asteriod K | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualSkinColour2 = ; with BlueCategory:Blue Skin markings on his head. | UnusualFeatures = Appears metallic at times, extensive disheveled metallic blue lips, blue markings on head, massive in natural form | Citizenship = Egyptian, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Resistance fighter, leader; former conqueror, warlord | Education = | Origin = Mutant/External with cyborg enhancements | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Pepe Larraz | First = House of X Vol 1 2 | Death = Powers of X Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Apocalypse was approached early on by Moira MacTaggert who believed that the only recourse to follow was Apocalypse's idealization of "Survival of the Fittest". Once learning of her secret, Apocalypse transformed Moira with a Celestial Seed into a more enhanced version of herself known as Mother Akkaba. Alongside his First Horsemen, Apocalypse began to rid the world of the inferior human race by killing members of the superhero population like the Avengers. When the first Sentinels started to come online Apocalypse fought against them, including their leader Nimrod for the next one hundred years. After a century of war, Apocalypse moved what was left of the mutant population to the Krakoan settlement of Asteroid K. He sent a group of X-Men to infiltrate the Man-Machine Supremacy's Nexus in order to download key information to help turn the tide of battle in their favor. Unfortunately Rasputin and Cardinal were the only ones to make it back but they succeeded in their mission and gave the flash drive of information over to Apocalypse. He finally had what was needed to bring down the machine regime claiming he would of sacrificed all of them since it meant that much. Apocalypse then handed over the drive to Famine in order to hack the device. He managed to unlock it and as he searched the database, they came upon a nodule containing pertinent information regarding the genesis protocols of Nimrod's creation. War conveyed that if the information was correct it meant they would have to stage a direct assault on the machines which would be suicide since they didn't have Percival's cloaking ability anymore but Apocalypse ensured Logan that they would be successful as he will lead them into battle himself. The team split into two groups with Apocalypse, War and Famine heading to the main data repository while the others created a distraction to keep the machines busy. After Famine hacked into the citadel, the team began to look into the archives to find out when Nimrod originally came online. But this intrusion didn't go unnoticed as Nimrod was alerted to their presence. Once Famine downloaded the information into a crystal, they were about to leave when Logan told them to hold back as something didn't smell right. All of a sudden Logan was caught in an explosion caused by Nimrod who arrived there to stop them from whatever they were up to. Apocalypse handed the data crystal to Logan as he wanted him to take it back to Asteroid K while he took on the Sentinel himself. Nimrod created multiple copies of himself to fight against Apocalypse. He was able to fight against for only so long until Nimrod gained the upperhand and killed him, but still won the battle as Logan passed on the information to Moira so she could have it in her next reincarnation. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the En Sabah Nur of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the En Sabah Nur of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Short range Energy Projection Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Size Alteration Category:Force Field Category:Energy Absorption Category:Power Bestowal Category:Invulnerability Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Transmutation Category:Psionic Entities Category:Apocalypse Succession Category:Stretching Category:Technopaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Control Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Energy Projection Category:Akkaba Family